Sasuke's Denial
by petitewinsy
Summary: Naruto memaksa Sasuke mengakui perasaannya terhadap Sakura setelah menangkap basah pemuda itu menatap lama ke arah Sakura. Namun Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi, Sasuke selalu membantah. SASUSAKU.


**Sasuke's Denial**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Dude, you're in love!"

"Say what?!" Sasuke Uchiha - 16 tahun, pemuda yang baru saja dinobatkan sebagai idola seluruh gadis SMA dalam negeri, dan juga merupakan keturunan keluarga terpandang di Konoha - terbangun dari lamunannya akibat perkataan tidak masuk akal dari Naruto. Saat ini adalah jam makan siang, dan seperti biasa Sasuke, Naruto dan teman-temannya berkumpul di satu meja.

"Akhirnya datang juga saat dimana Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta. HA HA HA!" Naruto tertawa kencang. Sai dan Neji - dua orang dari banyak teman yang Sasuke punya dan paling ia sukai karena mereka selalu diam - menatap Naruto seakan dia gila. Sasuke Uchiha? Jatuh cinta? Kau pasti bercanda! Seorang yang arogan dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresi aslinya itu bisa jatuh cinta? Dunia pasti akan segera berakhir.

"Kau bertingkah idiot seperti biasa." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali ke makanan yang sejak tadi tidak ia hiraukan – karena sibuk melamun (eh?).

"Oh, ayolah dude. Kau tidak bisa mengelak kali ini. Aku menangkapmu memandangnya lama. Lebih lama dari biasanya. Kau mau tahu berapa lama? Aku bahkan menyalakan stopwatch di jamku ini." Naruto menyodorkan tangan kiri yang mengenakan jam tangan tepat ke wajah Sasuke. "Kau lihat berapa lama? Lima belas menit, dear Uchiha. Ini rekor! Rekor terlama kau menatapnya!" Dengan acuh Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya. Ia mengunyah salad di piringnya dengan santai.

"Siapa yang Sasuke-kun tatap, Naruto?" tanya Lee. Ia penasaran bagaimana Sasuke bisa menatap seseorang begitu lama. Mungkin lain kali Lee bisa menantangnya adu pandang. Guru Guy pasti akan bangga jika ia berhasil mengalahkan sang Uchiha.

"Ha, kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu, Lee?" tunjuk Naruto tepat ke dada Lee. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura-chan."

Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengaku jika sejak tadi ia memang menatap Sakura Haruno selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Seperti kata Naruto, waktu terlama ia menatapnya selama ini. Sasuke bahkan mengingat berapa kali dan berapa lama ia menatap Sakura dalam sehari. Bukannya wajar untuk seorang pemuda seumuran dirinya memandang gadis sebayanya? Tapi ia tidak akan mengakuinya. Tidak pernah. Tidak akan. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah.

Karena Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura.

Dia hanya satu dari banyak gadis yang memujanya.

Dan mereka hanya teman, tidak lebih.

Titik.

Alasan utama adalah karena ia seorang Uchiha. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang jenius dengan wajah tampan seperti dirinya? Ketenaran. Satu kata terselip dari mulutnya, semenit kemudian akan menjadi berita besar. Terima kasih atas kekuatan Uchiha yang begitu dahsyat.

Sasuke tahu Sakura duduk tidak jauh dari mejanya, hanya berjarak mungkin sekitar 2 meter sedikit menyerong ke kanan dari tempatnya berada. Ayolah, lima belas menit itu cukup lama untuk bisa tahu semua gerak-geriknya. Wajah Sakura yang penuh semangat saat bercerita sesuatu yang bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu kepada Ino. Postur tubuhnya yang sangat rileks di kursinya, sambil memangku satu kaki dengan tangan kiri menopang dagunya dan tersenyum lebar. Pipinya memerah saat ia mengatakan sesuatu – punggungnya menegak dan ia melepas pangkuan kakinya. Berani Sasuke bertaruh bahwa mereka sedang membicarakannya.

Bukan hal baru. Sasuke merupakan bahan pembicaraan umum di setiap meja. Setiap jam. Setiap menit. Dan setiap detik. Semua orang tahu – para guru, kepala sekolah hingga tukang bersih-bersih. Dan tentu saja Sasuke Uchiha sendiri juga tahu hal itu.

"Sasuke-kun kau jahat! Kau punya seluruh gadis di negeri ini, tapi kenapa harus Sakura-chan?" Lee mengeluarkan air mata buatan dengan dramatis di depan wajah Sasuke - yang lagi-lagi dengan santainya mengunyah habis salad miliknya.

"Lee, kalau kau bilang seluruh gadis maka Sakura termasuk di dalamnya." Neji menepuk pundak Lee dan memaksanya duduk kembali.

"Setuju dengan Neji. Tapi apa yang kau lihat dari Sakura, Sasuke?" tanya Sai dengan suara tenangnya. "Maksudku, dia tidak begitu cantik. Selalu memakai atribut berwarna pink. Bahkan rambutnya juga pink - entah itu asli atau bukan. Dahinya terlalu lebar. Yang lebih penting lagi, dadanya juga kecil dan datar." Serahkan kepada Sai untuk urusan berkata jujur dan menjelek-jelekkan seseorang.

Apa yang Sasuke suka dari Sakura ? "Hn, kenapa kau pikir aku suka kepadanya?" Sangkalan pertama hari ini secara langsung. Benar, kenapa ia harus suka dengan Sakura? Seperti kata Sai, gadis itu tidak menarik di mata banyak pria. Jika pria biasa saja tidak tertarik, bagaimana mungkin sang Uchiha bisa tertarik? Sungguh bodoh. Dahinya lebar yang dulu sekali selalu membuat gadis itu minder. Sasuke sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Bagaimana tidak jika Sakura dan geng kecilnya selalu meneriakkan nama Sasuke saat ia datang? Katakan saja Sakura adalah fans berat Sasuke sejak ia duduk di bangku SD dan sedikit banyak membuat pemuda itu frustasi.

Tapi Sasuke tumbuh besar, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Gadis itu memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek - padahal sebelumnya ia selalu menangis saat seseorang tidak sengaja memotong rambutnya. Alasannya, Sasuke menyukai gadis berambut panjang. Rumor dari mana itu? Sejak kapan dan dimana Sasuke mengatakan gadis impiannya seperti apa? Ia tidak ingat atau tidak merasa pernah mengatakannya.

Baiklah, kembali ke awal. Sejak Sakura memotong rambutnya, wajahnya terlihat lebih bersinar. Ya, Sasuke berani mengatakan bersinar. Walaupun sering menganggapnya menyebalkan tapi Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran para fansnya. Rambut pink yang tidak biasa itu membuat Sakura berdiri di atas yang lain. Dan Sasuke menyukai penampilan barunya itu.

_Tunggu__, apa __aku__ bilang suka?_ Sudahlah, yang penting ia tidak mengatakannya dengan lantang. Ia bisa membayangkan seringai mengejek Itachi dengan grup Akatsuki bodohnya itu di dalam benaknya.

Sejak memotong rambutnya, kepribadian Sakura berubah. Bukan berubah seutuhnya. Kalau Sasuke boleh mengganti kata itu ia akan merubahnya menjadi dewasa. Ya, Sakura bersikap lebih dewasa sekarang. Dia bisa menyapa Sasuke tanpa perlu berteriak melengking seperti biasanya - walau masih dengan wajah merah padam. Dia selalu menanyakan kabar Sasuke dengan wajar. Dia selalu menolong Sasuke saat pemuda itu mengalami kesusahan. Seperti pernah saja?! Coret itu! Baru pagi ini Sasuke tergores cutter saat praktikum biologi akibat kecerobohannya, dan dengan sigap Sakura mengeluarkan obat merah dan plester kecil dari kantong ajaibnya. Ajaib? Entah kenapa Sakura dapat menyimpan hal-hal aneh yang Sasuke butuhkan di kantongnya itu. Hal-hal kecil itulah yang membuat Sakura semakin menonjol di mata Sasuke. Di saat gadis lain hanya mengerumuninya, memujanya, dan meneriakkan namanya, Sakura akan menghampirinya dengan senyum tercerah yang ada di negeri ini.

Bahkan Kakashi mengatakan bahwa rasa kagum Sakura dari seorang fans sejati berubah menjadi cinta sejati. _Da__m__n you, Kakashi!_ Guru itu suka sekali mempermainkan Sasuke. Tapi apakah yang dikatakan Kakashi benar?

Oh, Sasuke sudah saatnya kau sadar dari mimpimu itu! Sasuke ingin saja membenturkan wajahnya dengan begitu segala pikiran tentang gadis pink itu bisa menghilang. Ia sudah mencobanya di rumah, tapi justru kepalanya menjadi berkunang-kunang dan dahinya membiru seketika. Usaha ceroboh yang berakhir naas itu membuatnya ditertawakan oleh ibu dan kakaknya. Sejak itu ayahnya memugar seluruh dinding kamarnya dengan dilapisi busa untuk mencegah anak bungsunya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak bilang suka, tapi bertanya apa yang kau lihat dari Sakura?" Dang! Kau suka sekali membuat Uchiha terpojok, Sai. Naruto memandangnya dengan seringai lebar. Di dahinya bahkan ada tulisan khayal bertuliskan _'I-kn__e__w-it'_ besar sekali.

"Ya, Sasuke-teme. Kenapa kau bilang suka? Ha!" tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura-chan begitu saja kepadamu. Sesuai prinsip guru Guy, aku tidak akan menyerah tanpa perlawanan!" Dan dimulailah celoteh panjang Lee yang berapi-api tentang guru kesayangannya itu.

"Mungkin konsep _'aku tidak akan melihat kecuali aku suka'_ masih digunakan Sasuke hingga saat ini." Neji berusaha netral. Naruto memandangnya tajam seakan mengatakan 'kenapa kau membantunya, bodoh?!'

"Lagipula kau suka sekali membahas hal ini, Dobe. Sama seperti Lee, kau cemburu kan? Tenang saja, dia hanya salah satu dari para gadis itu." Bantahan kedua. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek. Dia tahu kalau Naruto pernah punya perasaan pada Sakura sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan berpaling pada Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke memang sungguh orang yang sulit dibaca. Bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai menguak seseorang di balik topeng yang ia kenakan dan membaca wajah aslinya.

"Bohong. Semua orang tahu kalau Sakura-chan bukan salah satu dari para gadis itu. Ia lebih dari itu." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sedikit frustasi dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Semua?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Semua." Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Semua?" tanya Neji, Lee dan Sai serempak.

"Kalian tidak?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya kepada ketiganya. Neji mengangkat bahunya. Lee jelas-jelas menolak untuk setuju. Sai? "Aku hanya masih belum menemukan bagian mana dari Sakura yang Sasuke lihat."

"Sai, kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu karena si bodoh ini tidak-akan-pernah-mengakuinya!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjukkan telunjuknya ke dahi Sasuke – satu hal yang paling dibenci pemuda itu di dunia ini. Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Naruto darinya. "Tunggu dulu! Mengakui apa?"

"Kalau kau punya perasaan pada Sakura-chan," ungkap Naruto dengan tabah memberikan penjelasan kepada temannya yang jenius nan idiot itu.

"APA?!" Sasuke dan Lee berteriak tidak percaya dan langsung memandang Naruto. "Otak kosongmu itu kerasukan apa, idiot!" balas Sasuke mulai kesal. Sasuke bukanlah orang tersabar di bumi apalagi jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Naruto. Tunggu beberapa menit dan mereka akan beradu mulut dan pandangan saling benci.

Sasuke menggeleng sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Apa ekspresinya segamblang itu hingga semua orang berpikir bahwa Sasuke menyukai Sakura? Tentu saja gadis itu cantik, baik, pintar, dan terkadang cukup mengerikan saat marah. Bukan masalah besar untuk mengakuinya sebagai pacar. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Mulutnya seakan terkunci jika sudah menyangkut perasaan.

"Benar, Naruto. Ada hal-hal di dunia ini yang boleh dikatakan secara terang-terangan dan tidak!" tunjuk Lee ke arah bocah berambut pirang itu.

"Ayolah Lee, aku tahu dalam lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam kau juga mengakuinya." Lee seakan terhempas ke ujung dunia mendengar perkataan Naruto. Memang benar sudah sejak lama ia menyadari hal ini. Ia tahu kalau Sakura punya perasaan kepada Sasuke sejak kecil. Dan sikap Sasuke yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka dengan Sakura membuat Lee sedikit cemburu. Sejak saat itu Lee yakin bahwa perasaan Sakura pada akhirnya akan berbalas. Seperti kata Naruto, Sasuke punya perasaan pada Sakura. Namun dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi, sekeras apapun orang lain berusaha memaksanya bicara, Sasuke tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

Tapi bagaimana jika akhirnya Sasuke mampu mengesampingkan harga dirinya itu? Bagaimana nantinya jika Sasuke akan mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Sakura. Apakah itu berarti mereka akan berpacaran ... lalu berciuman ... lalu setelah lulus Sasuke akan melamarnya dan mereka akan menikah ... dan ... dan Lee tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Ia langsung berkabung di pojokan kafetaria.

Sasuke memandang Lee yang berjalan timpang dan berdiri di pojokan ruang. "Berhenti menyogoknya dengan kata-kata aneh, Naruto. Sebagai informasi saja, aku tidak menyukainya. Dia bukan tipeku. Titik!"

"Benarkah? Apakah Sasuke-kun hanya suka pada gadis berambut panjang?" cibir Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Hentikan, Naruto! Kenapa kau gigih sekali memaksaku, hah? Sudah kubilang, aku TIDAK menyukainya. Lagipula untuk apa aku menyukai seseorang yang menyebalkan seperti dirinya?" jawab Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Kenyataan bahwa kau berkata tidak justru membuatku yakin kau memang menyukai Sakura." Neji menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Sasuke menurunkan rahangnya tidak percaya. "Neji?!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Sakura sudah berubah, Sasuke?" Sai menambahkan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menyerangku dengan pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini?! Sungguh membuang waktu." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan marah.

"Uh-oh. Uchiha marah! Apa perlu aku panggilkan Sakura-chan ke sini? Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh kok." Naruto menambah minyak dalam api. Jika ada kesempatan Sasuke akan memasukkannya ke dalam api itu, tapi justru Sasuke memandangnya dingin. Naruto, Neji dan Sai tidak dapat menahan tawa mereka lagi melihat sikap Sasuke. "Ayolah, Sasuke. Kalau kau suka kepadanya kita juga baik-baik saja kok. Tidak ada yang marah. Justru kita akan mendukungmu."

"Walaupun aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau lihat dari Sakura," ungkap Sai ragu.

"Hm, aku jadi penasaran ekspresi Sakura jika tahu bahwa Sasuke juga menyukainya." _What the hell, Neji!_

"Oh, oh aku tahu. Sakura-chan akan berubah merah seperti tomat. Tunggu dulu, bukannya tomat itu favorit Sasuke? HA HA HA! Aku benar-benar ingin mengatakannya sekarang pada Sakura-chan kalau Sasuke juga suka padanya dan melihatnya menjadi tomat!" Naruto sudah siap melangkah pergi sebelum Sai memegang pundaknya. Sasuke hampir saja mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sai karena menghentikan Naruto melakukan kebodohan. Tapi untungnya ia belum sempat mengucapkannya. Karena sekarang Sasuke ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. "Aku ikut, Naruto."

"Tunggu dulu, kalian tidak boleh melakukannya!" Lee kembali dengan cepat ke meja itu dan berdiri di depan Sai dan Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya memberi isyarat stop. "Memang sangat mudah jika kalian berdua yang mengatakannya. Dan seingin apapun aku melihat Sakura-chan tersenyum bahagia hari ini, aku melarang kalian melakukannya." Lee kemudian menatap Sasuke tajam dan menunjuk ke arahnya. "Jika kau menyukainya, kau harus mengatakannya sendiri, Sasuke-kun."

"Sungguh aku tidak percaya dengan kalian orang-orang bodoh!" Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan keempat temannya itu keluar dari kafetaria.

Mengatakan apa? Mengatakan suka kepada Sakura? Yang benar saja. Sejak kapan dia menyukai Sakura? Apa salahnya cuma menatapnya selama beberapa menit? Menatap seseorang tidak bisa diartikan jika Sasuke menyukai orang itu. Tapi Sasuke melakukannya hampir setiap hari dan setiap saat ketika ada kesempatan. Kenapa juga ia harus melakukan itu? Sakura tidak berarti apa-apa bagi dirinya. Sungguh ia menyukai perubahan yang ada pada gadis itu, tapi bukan berarti ia juga tiba-tiba punya perasaan kepadanya.

Benarkah demikian?

_Aku tidak akan melihat kecuali aku suka_. Seakan terhempas dari alam bawah sadarnya, Sasuke ingat konsep yang diterapkannya sejak kecil. Sebuah konsep yang membedakannya dari orang lain. Katakan dia arogan, sombong, dingin dan terkadang semaunya sendiri karena prinsip ini.

Jadi kenapa dia selalu menatap Sakura?

Jika harus menjawab dengan prinsip miliknya, maka jawaban yang keluar hanya satu. Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Dan sekeras apapun ia berusaha membantah – hingga membenturkan kepalanya lagi ke dinding sekolah – pada akhirnya prinsip itu kembali ke dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Apa?!" Sasuke menjawab dengan amat sangat tidak ramah. Tanpa ia tahu, Sakura mengikutinya sejak Sasuke meninggalkan kafetaria. Ia sedikit khawatir melihat Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ano, jika aku mengganggu aku akan pergi saja dari sini." Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya cepat yang membuat Sakura terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?" Gadis itu bisa merasakan nada dingin Sasuke menusuk di balik kata-katanya.

"A-aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau pergi dengan wajah sedikit marah ... Um, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan cemas. Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu membuat wajah merah Sakura menunduk lesu. "Aku ... aku pergi saja kalau begitu."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?" Sakura melihat jemari Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Salah satu jarinya masih menggunakan plester berwarna pink yang ditempelkan Sakura tadi pagi pada lukanya. Wajahnya memanas. Siapa yang tidak gugup jika tangannya dipegang oleh seorang Sasuke? Dan Sakura tidak dapat menghentikan senyum cerahnya yang tersungging lebar saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Jalan saja denganku ke kelas berikutnya."

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah melepas genggamannya di tangan Sakura. Dan gadis itu tidak pernah menuntut Sasuke untuk melepaskannya.

Sasuke dikalahkan oleh prinsipnya sendiri.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti pemuda itu akan benar-benar mengatakannya.

Sekarang, mereka hanyalah teman biasa.

Tidak lebih dari itu.

Titik.

"Sudah kuduga. Dia memang sedang jatuh cinta. HA HA HA!" Naruto mengintip di balik dinding pertemuan koridor bersama Neji, Sai, dan Lee yang ikut-ikutan penasaran dengan sang Uchiha tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**So, what do you think about it?**

**Ini hanya cerita ringan untuk para penggemar SasuSaku. Author harap semua menikmatinya.**

**Happy weekend :D**

**-petitewinsy-**


End file.
